edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Double D Gets Hired
One day at the Cul De Sac it was a beautiful day the birds were chirping and both Eddy and Ed were helping out Murray who moved in a few days ago and he was getting settled in into Double D’s house. The other kids came up to them as they were done and ready. So what are you dorks doing helping out Murray dorko asked Kevin? Yes you chump we are and we are going to do scams again said Eddy. Yes Kevin we are making scams yet again and this time we will be better then before said Eddy. Just then Double D came in and everyone was happy to see him and they having a reunion mostly the three Ed's were. Hey Eddy seems like you and Murray are getting along pretty well said Double D. Well yes we are sockhead but hes much more smarter then you said Eddy. Well we were told by Murray that you and he were friends from college or something said Eddy. Well Eddy I am not coming back so don’t think I am returning for real maybe on thanksgiving and Christmas said Double D. Well Sockhead Murray knows scams like you do too since he’s the new you said Eddy. Eddy I wanted to tell you that I have been hired for a job said Double D. Really Sockhead that’s what you wanted to tell us you got a job said Eddy. Well I have been jobless since I got married and left school said Double D. Well I think your better here with us then married or having a job said Eddy. Eddy I think I need a job so I can afford my new house with Nazz said Double D. Eddy I think I can do this and I want you to be proud of me said Double D. Double D how can I be proud of you you don't need a job to help you with anything said Eddy he was not impressed. Eddy I don't have time for this now if you please excuse me I have a job to go to said Double D who walked away. Later that day at the job interview Double D was getting interviewed so Mr Eddward please tell me why would you think you would want a job for working at a coffee shop asked the interviewer? Well I think I would be a great help to the customers and everyone would be glad that I am doing a great job and well I am just a great help to anyone said Double D. Meanwhile back at the Cul De Sac Eddy and Ed along with Murray were coming up with scams and later Double D came back and he soon was gonna tell what he was told today. So sockhead what did he say what happened you didn't get it I figured they wouldn't take you said Eddy. Eddy they actually let me in I have a job and I am working at a coffee shop in town so now I have a job now but I can still come visit you every now and then said Double D. But Eddy wasn’t buying into what Double D was saying as Double D was trying to tell Eddy he needs another job but Eddy was still upset. Eddy look I know you want me to stay with Nazz and here but I have to do this job Eddy said Double D. Eddy soon understood this and he and Double D along with Ed had hugged for the first time in the show. The End Trivia * First of five appearances of Samuel Vincent Khouth as Double D on the show.